De chocolate y amor
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Chocolate... ese dulce de delicioso sabor que a todo el mundo gusta... pero, ¿quien ha dicho que el chocolate solo nos sirve para degustarlo? Eso díganselo a nuestro amigo Kenshin... que está a punto de descubrirlo...


_**DE CHOCOLATE Y AMOR**_

**Aclaración:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

**La idea de este oneshort se la debo a mi amiga Ana Rasero Martín, quien me la sugirió cuando le comenté una cosa (mirar notas finales)**

**"..." lo que está escrito entre comillas son los pensamientos**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chocolate… ese dulce de delicioso sabor que a todo el mundo gusta… Del color marrón como la tierra… pero sin ser frío como esta… Sólido a veces, si gustas de una tableta… o líquido si lo que te encanta es una taza bien caliente de este espeso y gratamente dulce manjar junto a la chimenea en un día lluvioso o en una noche de invierno…

Pero… ¿Quién ha dicho que el chocolate solo sirve para esto?

Eso díganselo a nuestro amigo Kenshin… que está a punto de descubrirlo…

La tarde se alza sobre la ciudad de Tokio… cielo azul y despejado de la lluvia de días atrás… algunos, ya leves, charcos de agua en las calles… y el río rebosante de agua… paraíso hermoso para el descanso…

Vayamos al dojo de nuestros amigos… parece que sucede algo interesante…

- Kenshin… vamos… a este paso no acabaremos…- le reclamaba una joven de cabellos azabaches como la misma noche y de ojos inmensamente hermosos del color azul, recuerdo del mar…

- Lo siento Kaoru-dono… en seguida me pongo en serio…- se disculpa con ella un hombre de rojos cabellos cual fuego ardiente y ojos del color de las amatistas… violetas…

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en la cocina de la casa e intentaban preparar algo, para lo cual ya habían comprado los ingredientes… pero Kenshin se había empeñado en jugar un poco con ella en la cocina y enseñarla a cocinar de paso… Pero no tenían tiempo para ello…

Y vosotros os preguntaréis… ¿Pero que hacen Kenshin y Kaoru en la cocina? Pues todo ocurrió la noche anterior…

**FlashBack**

El cielo estrellado se vislumbraba en el cielo con total claridad por fin… las nubes grises de tormenta se había ido y las lluvias había cesado… Las estrellas regalaban un espectáculo digno de ver…

Esa noche, nuestra pareja de jóvenes volvía a casa después de haber disfrutado de un grato paseo bajo las estrellas y de haberlas contemplado el uno junto al otro en la orilla del río…

Kaoru estaba muy contenta porque Kenshin la había invitado… aunque ella pensaba que por fin le diría lo que sentía… pero no fue así… Pero se contentó con el mero hecho de haber estado recostada en su hombro…

Abrieron la puerta del dojo sigilosamente y entraron a su hogar… su dulce hogar… Lo más silenciosamente posible se adentraron en la casa y se disponían a irse cada uno a su habitación…

- Me lo he pasado muy bien Kenshin… gracias por invitarme a tan grato paseo…- le sonrió la joven kendoka

- No ha sido nada Kaoru-dono… yo también me lo he pasado muy bien con usted…- le devolvió la sonrisa quedando prendado de ella como el primer día y perdido en su mirada…- adoro el mero hecho de estar junto a ti aunque solo sea un segundo…- dijo en un susurro, pero Kaoru llegó a escucharlo.

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, y dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta…

- Ke… Kenshin…- la joven estaba sorprendida, jamás le había dicho algo así

- Kao… Kaoru-dono yo…- pero algo interrumpió su intento de excusarse

Un ruido los alertó y los obligó a esconderse rápidamente… El sonido proveniente del porche, correspondía al shoji que comunicaba la habitación de Yahiko y el patio del dojo…

Los ojos de ambos observaban atentos a cualquier detalle lo que allí pasaba… El pequeño discípulo de negros cabellos de la muchacha se había desvelado y sin tener intenciones de volver a dormirse, había salido a tomar un poco el aire y a contemplar el cielo nocturno…

- Es Yahiko…- susurró el pelirrojo

- ¿Le habremos despertado?- se preguntó ella

Pero entonces repararon en la expresión del rostro del niño… denotaba nostalgia… tristeza…

- Mañana…- suspiró de pronto el heredero del Kamiya Kasshin por el momento- mañana es mi cumpleaños… pero…- bajó la cabeza y ocultó sus ojos- otro año más… nadie volverá a acordarse… Mamá… tú siempre me regalabas algo… aunque fuera una cosa sin mucho valor… pero para mí… era el mayor tesoro que jamás podría tener…

Kenshin y Kaoru observaban estupefactos y conmovidos al niño… Siempre parecía tan fuerte… pero en realidad era solo un niño… un niño falto del cariño de una familia…

Vieron como un casi imperceptible brillo de algo cristalino caía del rostro del moreno, iluminado por la luna… Una lágrima… estaba llorando… Aquel que dijo que jamás lloraba… lo estaba haciendo… Y entonces no tuvieron dudas… debían hacer algo…

**Fin del FlashBack**

Pues bueno, y así fue… se les ocurrió la gran idea de hacerle una pequeña fiesta entre los dos… una muy simple, con ellos y una pequeña cena… Pero lo más difícil venía ahora… tenían que preparar el pastel…

Kenshin se había ofrecido a hacerlo él, pero Kaoru dijo que ella también debía ayudar… así que a nuestro samurai no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar… y allí estaban… intentándolo…

Había mandado al niño a ayudar en el Akabeko, sin rechistes alguno por parte de él, cosa rara… y ellos había aprovechado y había ido al mercado a comprar todo lo necesario…

Harina, huevos, leche, levadura… y chocolate…

Por fin, se pusieron manos a la obra…

Después de varios intentos… por fin consiguió enseñarle a Kaoru a hacer la masa bien… varios intentos… fueron cuatro exactamente… pero todo sea por una buena causa…

Colocaron el recipiente con la masa, una vez echada la levadura y lo metieron entre los dos en el horno… pero ahí, sus manos se rozaron…

Ambos sintieron un escalofrío en su cuerpo… como una corriente eléctrica… ¿tan solo ese leve roce provocaba eso?

"_¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué hoy me estremezco con el hecho de que me toque? Pero si anoche estuve viendo las estrellas junto a él, y recostada en su hombro… ¿No será… por el hecho de que estamos solos y de lo que me dijo anoche?"_

Las mejillas de la joven de ojos marinos tomaron un color carmesí muy hermoso a los ojos de Kenshin.

"_¿Por qué me ha dado un escalofrío al rozar la suave piel de sus manos? No lo entiendo… Sé lo grande que es mi amor por ella… y por esa misma razón no debo confesárselo… no quiero ponerla en peligro… ¿Pero por que hoy el estar junto a ella me produce más calidez que nunca? ¿Será por que sé que no hay nadie que nos pueda molestar y por el hecho de que casi estuve a punto de decirle mis sentimientos ayer? Kami-sama… ¿Qué debo hacer?"_

El hombre de cabellos como las llamas quedó extasiado con la visión de la joven… hoy estaba más radiante que nunca y ese tono rosado en sus mejillas la hacía ver adorable… Pero una gota de agua del grifo que se escapó, los devolvió a la realidad…

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Kaoru-dono, me distraje…- sonrió- bueno, empecemos con el chocolate mientras se hace la masa…

- Si…

Encendieron el fuego y cogieron dos recipientes… Partieron el chocolate en trozos, pues lo habían comprado en barras y los colocaron en el interior de los recipientes… y a continuación los pusieron al fuego…

Esperaron pacientemente, mientras recogían un poco la mesa para tenerla libre y poder continuar, y una de las onzas de chocolate ya estaba en su punto…

Kaoru la retiró con mucho cuidado de no quemarse y la dejó sobre la mesa… La verdad sea dicha, que el chocolate tenía una pinta estupenda… y que yo sepa… no hay nadie que se resista a tal tentación… y claro está, la kendoka no fue la excepción…

Alcanzó una paleta de madera que había a un lado del recipiente y la hundió en el condensado líquido marrón… y a continuación la llevó a su boca y probó su sabor…

- ¡¡Está buenísimo!!- exclamó sin poder contenerse

Nuestro amigo, quien había observado todo atentamente, no pudo más que sonreir como el tonto enamorado que era al ver el rostro tan tierno e inocentemente infantil que le había regalado la joven que le había conquistado el corazón… Estaba hermosa… simplemente hermosa a sus ojos… y a los de cualquiera… pero para él era única… Esa sonrisa que poseían sus labios reconfortaba cada parte de su ser… y que además pareciera ser que solo se la dedicaba a él… ¿Cómo había sido capaz de sanarle en tan poco tiempo? Muy fácil la respuesta… con todo su amor…

- Kenshin…- lo llamó al ver que estaba como ido, en otro mundo… pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo mantenía sus ojos puestos en ella…- Kenshin…- volvió a intentarlo con igual resultado… nada… el pelirrojo estaba ensimismado…

"_¿En que estará pensado? Ay… este Kenshin… pero si no lo espabilo se enfriará el chocolate… El chocolate… ¡Un momento! Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea… jeje"_

Volvió a hundir la paleta en el chocolate y…

- ¡¡¡Jajajaja!!!- la risa melodiosa de la mujer inundó la cocina

- ¡Kaoru-dono!- se quejó Kenshin

- ¡Jajaja! Deberías verte la cara…- ella seguía riéndose gloriosamente solo para él… Claro, como que se reía de él…

Kaoru había tenido la "genial" idea de embarrarle a Kenshin la boca y las mejillas con chocolate… y vaya que si había sido genial… el samurai tenía una expresión adorable con los moretones de chocolate…

- ¡Jajaja! En serio Kenshin, estás monísimo así…- y continuaban sus risas

"_Adoro tu risa… pero… con que esas tenemos ¿no? Pues ahora verás Kaoru…"_

- Te vas a enterar Kaoru- le retó él

- ¿Eh?- el que la llamara solo por su nombre dejó a la morena bastante sorprendida, lo que le dio la oportunidad a nuestro pelirrojo para…- ¡¡Muo!! ¡¡Kenshin!!- le reprendió

Lo que le dio la oportunidad a Kenshin para meter la mano en el chocolate y embarrarle a ella la cara también…

- ¡¡¡Jajajaja!!! Ahora estamos en paz…

- ¿Ah si? Ahora verás…- rió

Y comenzó una guerra de chocolate por toda la cocina, que acabó toda perdida de ese exquisito dulce que a todos los niños encanta… Pero tal era el desorden en el cual había quedado la estancia, que hasta al suelo había llegado el chocolate… y de esto Kaoru no se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

- ¡¡Kaoru!!- se alarmó Kenshin y se abalanzó hacia ella

La joven de ojos azules estaba tan concentrada y feliz en su juego, que no miraba donde pisaba… e inevitablemente, acabó resbalándose con un pequeño borrón de chocolate que había a sus pies… Y también ya es mala suerte que cuando Kenshin se aventó a agarrarla, él también se resbalara y acabaran los dos en el suelo… él sobre ella… y sus rostros a medio centímetro de tocarse…

Inmóviles… estáticos… tensos… sorprendidos… asustados… nerviosos… avergonzados… sonrojados… así era como estaban… Kenshin tenía un color escarlata en sus mejillas, que hasta podría decirse que superaba al tono de su cabello… y el rubor de las mejillas de Kaoru no se quedaba atrás… también estaba muy intenso…

Sus respiraciones chocaban contra sus rostros… una calidez reconfortante comenzó a recorrerles sin saber como ni porque… y no apartaban sus ojos el uno del otro… Inmersos… así es como estaban… inmersos en los ojos del otro… extasiados con su presencia… e hipnotizados por la situación…

Repentinamente… sin saber el porque… Kenshin comenzó a bajar su rostro hacia el de la joven… y tan poca era la distancia de separación… que en un segundo, ya había rozado sus labios… esos apetecibles labios que deseaba probar desde la primera vez que los vió tan rosados… y en cuanto que los rozó solamente… quedó hechizado por ellos… y volvió para poseerlos completamente… ahora sí… apreciando la suavidad de los pétalos de jazmines en ellos… y el dulce sabor de la miel con un toque de chocolate…

Aún más tensa que antes se quedó Kaoru con esta acción… ¡¡Kenshin la estaba besando!! Pero no tardó mucho tiempo en caer presa del deseo de aquello que más anhelaba… su primer beso… y dado por la persona que amaba… Cerró sus ojos y movió sus labios contra él… probando también el sabor de sus labios, comprendiendo que acaba de hacerse adicta a ellos…

No era un beso pasional ni lujurioso como podría pensarse por la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban… era un beso tímido e inocente… primerizo y sincero… y sobre todo… hecho con amor… con todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro…

El dulce contacto llegó a su fin, y tuvieron que separarse… sin ganas de ello, pero desgraciadamente tenía que ser así… Otra vez sin hacer movimiento alguno… sin abrir ninguno de los dos sus ojos… pero quedarse así era estúpido, así que los abrieron… y lo hicieron los dos a la vez…

Eso reconforta a cualquiera… abrir los ojos y encontrar las orbes de aquel a quien amas solo para ti… pues lo mismo les pasó a ellos… Pero sin embargo… nuestro siempre tímido samurai, tenía que echarse las culpas…

"_¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE HICE???!!! ¡¡¡LA BESÉ!!! No es que no quisiera… ¡Ese es el problema! Que la amo demasiado… y después de esto… dudo que pueda controlarme de nuevo… Quedé prendado de sus labios con tan solo rozarlos… pero… ¿Cómo lo habrá tomado ella? ¿Y sí confundí sus sentimientos y ella no me ama? Kami-sama… todo menos eso…"_

- Ka… Kaoru-do…- pero algo suave lo calló

- Sshh…- ella colocó su dedo sobre los labios de aquel de quien había recibido su primer beso- No digas nada…- sonrió, mas un lágrimas escapó de sus ojos zafiros, sin pasar desapercibida por Kenshin

Sin poder remediarlo… la abrazó… la estrechó contra él… la apegó a su cuerpo… Odiaba verla llorar… y más si era por su culpa… lo mataba por dentro… Tenía que hacer algo… haría cualquier cosa con tal de que dejara de llorar… lo que fuera…

- No llores… por favor… por favor no lo hagas… No me mates con tus lágrimas… cuando yo te amo tanto…- y se lo dijo… se los reveló… aquello que tan preciadamente atesoraba en su corazón… sus sentimientos hacia ella…

Kaoru quedó asombrada ante la confesión… ¡¡¡En verdad la amaba!!! ¡¡Su Kenshin le correspondía sus sentimientos!! Hoy era el día más feliz de toda su vida… Así que…

¿Por que hacerle sufrir más con sus lágrimas a su amor, cuando el mismo le había rogado que dejase de hacerlo?

- Yo también… yo también te amo… Kenshin…- le susurró en el oído…

Finalmente, todo estaba dicho… Aquello que había permanecido oculto en lo más profundo de sus corazones por miedo al rechazo… había salido a la luz… Ahora… todo estaba en su sitio… ¿Todo? Bueno… aún faltaba algo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde caía lentamente… mientras el astro sol se ocultaba en el horizonte… El cielo se volvía de entre negro y azulado… y las primeras estrellas se asomaban por él… para observarnos un día más…

En una de las calles de la ciudad, un cansado chico de cortos y puntiagudos cabellos, en color negro, camina como si no tuviese rumbo fijo… mas sin embargo sabe muy bien hacia donde se dirige… Hacia su hogar… Aquel amplio dojo en el cual fue acogido cálidamente por sus dos integrantes… el ex hitokiri más famoso de todos los tiempos… Kenshin Himura, apodado Battousai… y la joven dueña del lugar… maestra del estilo de kendo que practica… Kaoru Kamiya, del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu…

Abre las puertas pesadamente… casi no puede ni consigo mismo… eso de ayudar en el Akabeko es muy duro… pero por lo menos así… podría aportar algo de dinero… y eso lo gratificaba…

- Ya estoy en casa…- dijo descalzándose en la puerta de la casa, pero no obtuvo respuesta

"_¿Eh? ¿No hay nadie? Que raro…"_

Eso lo extrañó… así que llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su shinai, su fiel compañera que siempre iba a su espalda, y sigilosamente recorrió toda la casa… sin encontrar ni una sola alma…

Cuando se hubo cerciorado de que estaba solo, la tristeza lo asoló de pronto… y se encaminó lentamente hacia el salón… arrastrando sus pasos…

"_Finalmente… nadie se acordó de mí…"_

Pero al descorrer el shoji que comunicaba el porche con el salón…

- ¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!

Verdadera y sinceramente… jamás en su vida se hubiera esperado aquellos…

Varios candiles iluminaron de pronto la habitación… y las figuras de Kenshin y de Kaoru, junto con una mesa llena de comida y un delicioso pastel de chocolate, lo esperaban a él… y desde luego tampoco se esperaba el ver a sus dos "tutores" abrazados tiernamente…

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- estaba sin palabras

Ambos adultos se acercaron al impresionado niño de ojos negros, dedicándole una sonrisa y extendiéndole un sobre blanco.

- Feliz cumpleaños Yahiko…- le dijo Kenshin- ¿Creíste que lo habíamos olvidado?

- Todo esto es para ti… y este es la otra parte de tu regalo…- sonrió Kaoru

El niño recibió el sobre y lo abrió cuidadosamente… Dentro había una nota… la cual al leerla… hizo que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente y se tirara a abrazar a esas dos personas que le había cambiado la vida…

- Gracias… gracias… muchísimas gracias… Kenshin… Kaoru…- lloraba de pura felicidad

La pequeña nota calló al suelo… pudiéndose ver en ella…

"_**Desde que llegaste aquí…**_

_**Te habíamos sentido como a nuestro hijo…**_

_**Y ahora que todo está arreglado…**_

_**Puedes llevar con orgullo ese título…**_

_**Yahiko Himura…"**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí un nuevo oneshort que se me ocurrió…

Bueno, como bien digo arriba, no es que se me ocurriera… más bien fue mi amiga quien me sugirió la situación a partir de una anécdota que yo le conté que me pasó a mí con mi mejor amigo un día que estábamos cocinando…

Bueno cocinando… diré mejor que ÉL me enseñaba a mí… porque quiero alegar que no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace un pastel así que si la información está mal… perdónenme…

En fin… jeje… una situación un tanto graciosa ¿no? Preparar un pastel de chocolate para el cumpleaños de Yahiko… ¡ah! Por cierto otra cosa… que no tengo ni idea de si se preparaban pasteles por aquel entonces con chocolate -.-U supóngame yo que si… pero no lo sé con certeza…

Bien… ¿y que tal el toque final con lo de Yahiko? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí… porque a mí si que me gustó bastante…

Bueno, bueno… ya va siendo hora de despedirse… así que… nos veremos en alguno de mis otros finc…

Matta-ne

kisa


End file.
